<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onmyōji y Sailor Moon by AnnySakuraRuiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545941">Onmyōji y Sailor Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnySakuraRuiz/pseuds/AnnySakuraRuiz'>AnnySakuraRuiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Cultural Differences, Dark Potions, De-Aged Tom Riddle, Good Severus Snape, Horcruxes, Magic Adoption, Multi, Spanish Translation, Teenage Drama, Teenage Parents, Usagi is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnySakuraRuiz/pseuds/AnnySakuraRuiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando los Dursley lo arrojaron a las calles, Harry no tiene otra opción que seguir al Profesor Snape en una aventura completamente nueva en un nuevo continente con la esperanza de paz y tranquilidad. Si tan solo la vida fuera así de simple. </p>
<p>¿Qué quieres decir con que estas criaturas no son mágicas?<br/>¡Están atacando a la gente! Alguien tiene que detenerlos ... </p>
<p>No tenía idea de en qué se estaba metiendo cuando un día se unió a una loca muggle en un extraño traje de marinero con un gato parlante ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Kunzite (Sailor Moon)/Harry Potter, Nephrite/Osaka Naru, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839491">Onmyōji &amp; Sailor Moon</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter">Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este trabajo pertenece a   Isys Luna Skeeter    yo solo lo estoy traduciendo<br/>Me encantó este trabajo y quise que mas personas lo conocieran. Aclaro este trabajo NO ES MIO, yo solo lo traduzco del ingles al español.<br/>TODO ES ESCRITO POR   Isys Luna Skeeter   YO SOLO LO TRADUZCO.</p>
<p>Historia Original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839491/chapters/52120378</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prólogo</p>
<hr/><p>"Hablando japonés"</p><p>
  <b>[Hablando ingles]</b>
</p><p>
  <em>'Pensando'</em>
</p><p>{Hablando por teléfono / floo / espejo de dos vías}</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">{Mensaje de texto}</span> </em>
</p><p>–s- Parsel -s–</p><p>
  <em>Pensando en tercera persona POV / Sueño / Memoria / Flashback / Otros</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">~Carta / Diario / Libro / Periódico</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Cambio de hora / fecha</span>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Cambio de POV</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>::</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Domingo 2 de enero de 1994</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">POV de HJP</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>Un estudiante masculino de trece años de pelo negro y ojos verdes entró en la lechucería, pero por mucho que buscó su propia lechuza blanca entre la cantidad de lechuzas en el lugar, no pudo encontrarla. Fue un sentimiento extraño. <em>¿Tal vez la amiga del niño, Hermione, había usado a Hedwig para enviar una carta a sus padres para la Navidad y se había olvidado de decirle a Harry?</em></p><p>Con un suspiro, guardó las galletas y salió de la lechucería. Se las daría a Hedwig cuando ella volviera.</p><p>
  <b>::</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Martes 4 de enero de 1994</span> </b>
</p><p>Harry sonrió al ver a Hedwig volando en las mazmorras cuando empezó la hora de almuerzo, solo para ver una carta de hojas muggle atadas a su pata. Frunciendo el ceño, la aceptó y la abrió para encontrar la elegante caligrafía de su tía.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">[Chico,</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">No me importa saber cómo alguien tan joven se las arregló para hacerlo, pero no estamos aceptando otro. Contigo tuvimos suficiente.</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Ven a Privet Drive de inmediato, recoge a tu vástago y sal de nuestras vidas.</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Petunia Dursley]</span> </em>
</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Harry miró confundido a Hedwig y luego se acercó al aula a su lado, que acababa de dejar, llamó y entró en el salón.</p><p>
  <b>[¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Olvidaste algo?]</b>
</p><p><b>[Mi tía me está ordenando que vaya allí ahora mismo.]</b> Harry discutió, señalando la carta. <b>[Parece realmente importante.]</b></p><p>El profesor Snape entrecerró los ojos, luego tomó un pergamino, escribió sobre él y desapareció.</p><p>
  <b>[Muy bien. Tienes suerte de que tenga un período libre después del almuerzo antes de comenzar a la 1pm. Vamos, Potter.]</b>
</p><p>Harry se apresuró a sacar su capa escolar y darsela a Hedwig, quien voló por la escuela para ir a ponerla en la cama de Harry. El profesor Snape lo sacó de los terrenos de la escuela, pasó a los Dementores y luego se apoderó del hombro de Harry antes de que ocurriera una sensación de estar restringido a través de un túnel apretado. Harry perdió el equilibrio, pero la mano sobre su hombro lo mantuvo de pie.</p><p>
  <b>[¿Qué fue eso, señor?]</b>
</p><p><b>[Aparición lateral, el transporte mágico de un lugar a otro.]</b> El profesor Snape ofreció mientras transfiguraba su túnica en un traje muggle. <b>[¿La dirección?]</b> Añadió.</p><p>Harry respiró hondo <em>, al darse cuenta de que estaban en el Callejón Diagon y que varias personas aparecían dentro y fuera de la calle en esa plaza exacta donde estaban los dos. Harry supuso que era un área libre para el hechizo de teletransportación.</em></p><p>
  <b>[Privet Drive No.4, Surrey.]</b>
</p><p>El profesor Snape se apoderó del hombro de Harry nuevamente y fue la única advertencia que recibió Harry antes de que el apretón se sintiera nuevamente. El profesor Snape lo sostuvo de nuevo hasta que Harry pudo controlarse y luego los dos salieron del callejón sin salida y entraron en la calle principal de Privet Drive. Harry corrió al número 4 y entró sin tocar.</p><p><b>[¿Tía Petunia?]</b> Preguntó, saltando para no ver al tío Vernon considerando que su auto no estaba en la calle.</p><p>
  <b>[¿Chico?]</b>
</p><p><b>[Sí, tía Petunia.]</b> Harry estuvo de acuerdo y vio a la mujer que venía de la cocina con un biberón en la mano.</p><p>
  <em>¿Biberón?</em>
</p><p><b>[El vástago está arriba en el segundo dormitorio de Dudley.]</b> La mujer chasqueó y dejó la botella en las manos de Harry.</p><p>Harry lo miró con incertidumbre, antes de subir las escaleras y entrar al dormitorio. Se congeló al ver una vieja cuna junto a su cama. Un bebé de cabello castaño oscuro estaba adentro. Un bebé prematuro. <em>Un bebé. Un...</em></p><p>El bebé se despertó y comenzó a quejarse por su comida. En automático, Harry dio un paso adelante, recogió al bebé y le dio su leche mientras miraba a los ojos grises, que le devolvían la mirada.</p><p>Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras con el bebé bebiendo en sus brazos, vio al profesor Snape sentado en el sofá bebiendo té y a tía Petunia mirando al hombre con una mirada aprensiva.</p><p>
  <b>[¿Tía...?]</b>
</p><p>El profesor Snape miró hacia atrás desde el té e inmediatamente dejó la taza de té. Se puso de pie, se acercó y tomó al bebé de los brazos de Harry.</p><p>
  <b>[Como dije en la carta, no tomaremos otro niño. Solo porque tu novia pensó que era divertido dejar a tu vástago en nuestra puerta como si se hubiera hecho contigo y ...]</b>
</p><p><b>[¡Cállate, Tunia!]</b> Ordenó el profesor Snape mientras miraba a los ojos de Harry. <b>[Potter...]</b></p><p>
  <b>[Soy virgen.]</b>
</p><p>Tía Petunia se ahogó y se volvió hacia el profesor Snape.</p><p>
  <b>[¿Severus?]</b>
</p><p>El Profesor de Pociones volvió a mirar a la mujer muggle y luego dejó el biberón a un lado, antes de tomar su varita y señalar al bebé. Haciendo algún tipo de hechizo, <em><span class="u">Vastago _ _ _ _ _ Potter, nacido el 31 de diciembre de 1993, hijo de _ _ _ _ _ y Harry James Potter</span></em> aparecieron sobre la cabeza del bebé.</p><p><b>[¿Alguna vez llamaste al bebé como hijo de Potter?]</b>, Le preguntó el profesor Snape a tía Petunia.</p><p>
  <b>[Si.]</b>
</p><p>El profesor Snape gimió.</p><p>
  <b>[Era un bastardo. Un bebé sin padres reclamados. Al hacerlo, tu <em>(como su tía de sangre)</em> reclamaste mágicamente a Potter como el padre del bebé.]</b>
</p><p>Harry se atragantó y cayó de espaldas sobre su trasero.</p><p>
  <em>Un bebé ... su bebé ...</em>
</p><p><b>[¿Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico, Potter?]</b> El profesor Snape gruñó cuando Harry comenzó a tener problemas para respirar. <b>[Mierda. Tunia, sostén a tu sobrino nieto ... <em>¡ahora!</em>]</b></p><p>Harry escuchó movimiento, pero su mente se negaba a comprender palabras o incluso a comprender la necesidad básica de respirar ...</p><p>El profesor Snape apareció en la línea de visión de Harry y de alguna manera Harry se dio cuenta de que el otro lo estaba guiando fuera de un ataque de pánico.</p><p>
  <b>::</b>
</p><p><b>[Potter ...]</b> El profesor Snape comenzó en cuanto dejaron a los Dursley por última vez.</p><p><b>[No voy a volver a Hogwarts. Me guste o no, mi nombre atrae peligro. Tan asustado como puedo estar ... ¡diablos, tengo <em>13 años</em> ! No solo estoy tirando al niño al orfanato más cercano como <em>tan bueno que el</em> profesor Dumbledore siguió haciendo con Voldemort, ¡incluso cuando le rogué que no lo hiciera y mira qué bien hizo eso!] </b>Harry se tensó al recordar con quién estaba hablando.<b> [Señor.] </b>Añadió tímidamente.</p><p>El profesor Snape miró hacia atrás con los ojos entrecerrados y luego los miró afuera de una casa vieja. Inseguro de lo que estaba pasando, Harry siguió al profesor al interior.</p><p>
  <b>[Siéntate, Potter.]</b>
</p><p>Harry miró a su alrededor y obedeció, sentándose en el sillón más cercano que vio cuando aparecieron dos elfos domésticos, uno con una manta y otro con una taza de té. Harry asintió agradecido, colocando la manta alrededor del bebé dormido contra su pecho.</p><p>
  <b>[¿Señor?]</b>
</p><p><b>[Tus familiares te han emancipado.]</b> El profesor Snape intervino mientras trabajaba en otra habitación. <b>[Y usted tiene razón. Si te quedas en Inglaterra en poco tiempo, el Director te convencerá de que renuncies al bebé.]</b></p><p>Harry frunció el ceño ante la redacción.</p><p>
  <b>[¿Salir de Inglaterra, señor? ¿E ir a dónde?]</b>
</p><p><b>[Lo encontré.]</b> El profesor Snape regresó mientras miraba a través de un pergamino<b>. [Al único lugar donde el Director no tiene control alguno; Asia.] </b>Harry se quedó boquiabierto mientras el hombre leía lo que había estado buscando. <b>[Hace unos años recibí una propuesta para trabajar en Japón junto con uno de los Maestros de Pociones mejor clasificados del mundo].</b></p><p><b>[Eso es un gran elogio.]</b> Harry articuló antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad lo estaba hablando.</p><p><b>[De hecho.]</b> El profesor Snape estuvo de acuerdo y Harry se sonrojó. <b>[Tuve que rechazarlo porque cuando eras un bebé y acababas de sobrevivir a la maldición asesina, el profesor Dumbledore me hizo hacer un voto mágico en tu vida.]</b> Harry se quedó boquiabierto cuando el profesor Snape tomó una pluma y comenzó a llenar el pergamino<b>. [Como tal..., no podía dejar el país y dejarte atrás. Ahora puedo traerte legalmente conmigo sin nadie más que tú con el poder de detenerme.]</b></p><p>
  <b>[Oh... ¿qué pasa con la barrera del idioma?]</b>
</p><p><b>[Hay pociones que ayudan al aprendizaje rápido de un nuevo idioma.]</b> Suministró el profesor Snape. <b>[¿Cuál va a ser el nombre completo del bebé?]</b></p><p>Harry miró al bebé. Por sus rasgos, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grises...</p><p>
  <b>[Tom Marvolo Potter.]</b>
</p><p><b>[¿Alguna razón en particular?] </b>Preguntó el profesor Snape mientras escribía el nombre.</p><p>Harry se encogió de hombros. <em>¿Cómo podía decirle al profesor que el bebé era el bebé del diario de Voldemort? Claro, habían pasado siete meses desde el incidente del diario, pero el bebé definitivamente era prematuro. Sería difícil explicar cómo era posible, además de que Harry entendiera esta cosa de la Ley Bastarda ... mientras Harry no reclamara con palabras al otro padre, entonces el bebé era de Harry y solo de Harry.</em></p><p><b>[Me encanta el nombre Tommy.]</b> Harry ofreció.</p><p>El bebé se movió en su manto de capullo contra el pecho de Harry. Harry sonrió ante lo lindo que se veía.</p><p>
  <b>[¿Sabes quiénes son los padres biológicos, verdad?]</b>
</p><p>Harry miró al profesor Snape y se encogió de hombros.</p><p><b>[Soy su papá.]</b> Discutió. <b>[Usted vio el análisis de sangre, señor.]</b></p><p>El profesor Snape entrecerró los ojos ante la evasión de Harry y terminó de llenar el pergamino, que desapareció con un estallido. En poco tiempo la chimenea se puso verde y una camisa cayó al fuego antes de que el fuego volviera a la normalidad. El profesor Snape tomó la camisa y se acercó.</p><p><b>[Donna, ve a Hogwarts y entrega mi carta de renuncia. Empaca todas mis pertenencias y las del señor Potter.]</b> El elfo doméstico desapareció con un pergamino. <b>[Bella, cuando Donna termine, quiero que revises todas las pertenencias en busca de hechizos o maldiciones.]</b> La elfa doméstica asintió. [<b>Entonces ustedes dos deben seguirnos con las pertenencias a Japón y cerrar Spinner End's con un bloqueo total.]</b></p><p>
  <b>[Sí, maestro Severus.]</b>
</p><p>El profesor Snape se apoderó del hombro de Harry y luego sintió una sensación de ser jalado desde su ombligo. El viaje fue unos minutos más largo que el de la aparición<em>, por lo que Harry supuso que era por la partida del país. </em>El profesor Snape evitó que Harry se cayera cuando llegaron a algún lado.</p><p><b>[Patrulla fronteriza de Japón.]</b> El profesor Snape explicó mientras dos magos se acercaban y miraban al trío y solo entonces la camisa terminó de tirar de ellos el resto del camino. <b>[Siéntate.]</b> Se colocó una silla debajo de Harry y apareció un elfo doméstico, recogiendo a Tommy de los temblorosos brazos de Harry.</p><p><em>Mientras Harry se inclinaba hacia adelante sobre sus piernas y hacía todo lo posible por no vomitar</em>, podía escuchar al profesor Snape hablando con otra persona. Finalmente, se colocó un matraz debajo de su nariz, sin cuestionarlo, Harry se lo bebió y el segundo que le dieron. Sintió que su estómago se calmaba en el primero y una sensación extraña en su garganta en el segundo.</p><p>"Bienvenido a mi casa."</p><p>"Gracias <b>[Señor.]"</b></p><p>"No tenía idea de que estabas casado y tenías dos hijos, Snape-sensei".</p><p>Los labios del profesor Snape se adelgazaron.</p><p>"Este es Potter Harry, hijo de mi difunta amiga Lily..." Discutió.</p><p>Los ojos de Harry crecieron, volviéndose hacia su profesor ante el reclamo. <em>¿La madre de</em> Harry <em>y el profesor Snape solían ser amigos?</em></p><p>"¿Y el bebé?"</p><p>"Es del niño". El profesor Snape discutió.</p><p>El rubio tarareó alrededor de su cigarro que estaba fumando.</p><p>"La escuela Mahōtokoro tiene la filosofía de no llevar niños con niños. Por lo tanto, no incentivar a los estudiantes a quedar embarazadas temprano en la vida".</p><p>El profesor Snape miró a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.</p><p>"¿Qué tan caros son" <b>[tutores privados, señor?]</b></p><p>"¿Tienes dinero?"</p><p>"Mis padres me dejaron una bóveda llena de dinero mágico además de otras pertenencias".</p><p>El extraño asintió.</p><p>"Voy a pasar la voz entre mis compañeros de trabajo, si ninguno de ellos puede, entonces pondremos el anuncio en el periódico". El acepto. "Te estás acostumbrando muy rápido a la nueva poción lingüística".</p><p><b>[Señor]</b> "Fui criado por muggles. A los 11 años me introdujeron en un mundo completamente nuevo y tuve un mes para presentarme al mundo mágico. Simplemente me dejo llevar por la corriente. ¿Pones una poción en mi mano? Lo bebo. No hago preguntas".</p><p>"Podría haber sido veneno".</p><p>Harry levantó su manga derecha y mostró la cicatriz de la mordida.</p><p>"Un Basilisco me mordió".</p><p>El Maestro de Pociones miró al Profesor Snape y luego fue a recoger un hisopo de algodón, obedientemente Harry abrió la boca y dejó que el otro intercambiara su saliva.</p><p>"¿Qué te salvó?"</p><p><b>[Profesor]</b> "Las lágrimas del Fénix de Dumbledore... directamente de la fuente".</p><p>"Tengo las lágrimas exactas de Phoenix en mi colección privada que mis elfos domésticos se encargan de almacenar". Ofreció el profesor Snape.</p><p>"Bien. ¿Y el basilisco?"</p><p>Harry miró al profesor Snape y luego al maestro de pociones.</p><p>"¿Puedo enseñarles a los elfos domésticos cómo llegar a la ubicación de su cadáver?"</p><p>"¿Lo mataste?"</p><p>"Con la espada de Gryffindor". Harry estuvo de acuerdo.</p><p>"¿Es decir...?" El hombre se volvió hacia el profesor Snape.</p><p>"Hecho por goblins". El profesor Snape asintió. "Haré que mis elfos domésticos también la recuperen". Harry levantó una ceja. "Las espadas hechas por goblins absorben los venenos con los que están en contacto".</p><p>Harry tarareó.</p><p>"¿Y el bebé? ¿Algún efecto secundario durante el embarazo? ¿Qué pasa con la okāsan? ¿Qué pasa con ...?"</p><p>"Ley Bastarda. Accidentalmente reclamado como Otōsan". El profesor Snape discutió. "No relacionado con la sangre".</p><p>"Oh... eso es bueno. No hay necesidad de apurar una cura entonces". El Maestro de Pociones estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo con la cabeza al Profesor Snape. "¿Cuándo fue el ataque?"</p><p>"El día en que Tommy fue fecundado". Harry suministró, haciendo que el profesor Snape se volviera para mirarlo de inmediato. Él se encogió de hombros. "Es prematuro".</p><p>"Potter, ¿incluso antes no sabías nada sobre el bebé y ahora lo sabes?"</p><p>Harry sonrió tímidamente.</p><p>"Solo porque sé quién es la familia biológica no significa que vaya a decir quién es".</p><p>"Está en su derecho, Snape-sensei". El Maestro de Pociones estuvo de acuerdo. "Si reclama a los padres biológicos: se convertirán en los padres legales".</p><p>Los labios del profesor Snape se adelgazaron.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I. Los Tsukinos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Martes 14 de marzo de 1995</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">POV de HJP</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Harry pasó por alto a la adolescente rubia con un extraño peinado y entró al parque. Asintió a los extraños que pasaban y caminó con Tommy en sus brazos hacia el patio de recreo. Se sentó con el niño en el suelo arenoso, sacó su bolso y recogió los juguetes que había traído. Comenzó a hacer castillos de arena con Tommy sentado sobre su trasero mirando hacia atrás con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado como si estuviera confundido por la terrible experiencia.</p>
<p><strong>[Lo sé, no soy un gran creador de castillos, pero solo espera y<em>, en poco tiempo,</em> tendremos Hogwarts.]</strong> Harry discutió.</p>
<p>Tommy se burló, pero se quedó sentado y observó a Harry jugar con su arena. El castillo de arena comenzó a crecer. El bebé de cabello castaño y ojos grises solo se quedó allí sentado mirando, sin jugar y ni siquiera intentó deshacer el castillo, pero no detuvo al adolescente de ojos verdes y cabello negro. Siguió creando su castillo hasta que finalmente cuando estaba a punto de terminar una última torre, todo se cayó. Tommy se quejó, <em>finalmente mostrando cuánto disfrutaba el castillo de arena,</em> y Harry miró a los niños que acababan de destruirlo, quienes se rieron.</p>
<p>"Honestamente, ¡déjenlos en paz! ¿No tienen vergüenza?" Harry levantó la vista hacia la adolescente rubia que había ignorado antes y el trío de niños huyó asustado. Ella se arrodilló a su lado en tono de disculpa. <strong>[Lo siento]</strong> Se esforzó por decir mientras inclinaba la cabeza, antes de volverse inmediatamente al japonés como si no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo: "Hoy temprano los pillé mordiendo a un gato negro". Ella explicó y tomó una pala que comenzaba a llenar el balde, finalmente giró el balde antes que Tommy. Ella palmeó la parte superior dos veces. "Tocas dos veces y luego..." lo levantó y la arena cayó.</p>
<p>Tommy se rió entre dientes<em>, en realidad se rió...</em></p>
<p>"Soy Harry y este es Tommy Potter". Harry lo presentó y la chica asintió, obviamente contenta de que realmente hablara japonés.</p>
<p>"Tsukino Serena". El adolescente ofreció con una mirada confundida. "¿Por qué eso no funcionó?"</p>
<p>"Arena mojada."</p>
<p>"Oh..." la chica se rió al notar la botella con agua que Harry estaba usando. "Por supuesto, gracias."</p>
<p>Harry asintió, puso un poco de agua en la arena y ambos comenzaron a usarla para hacer el castillo de arena nuevamente.</p>
<p>"<strong>[<em>Entonces...</em>]</strong> ¿es Tsukino o Serena? Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a cuál es la forma correcta de llamar a alguien".</p>
<p>El adolescente se echó a reír.</p>
<p>"¿Inglés?" Harry asintió con la cabeza. "El primer nombre es el apellido y luego el nombre de la persona. Llamas a las personas por el apellido y añades el San Chan Kun, y así sucesivamente". Ella ofreció. "El nombre personal de las personas es solo para familiares y amigos cercanos".</p>
<p>"Entendido. Entonces, Harry Potter y Potter Tommy, <strong>[señorita]</strong> Tsukino".</p>
<p>Tsukino le devolvió la sonrisa.</p>
<p>"Puedes llamarme Serena-chan".</p>
<p>Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y luego sonrió más cuando Tommy le dio dos palmaditas en el cubo antes de que Serena levantara el cubo.</p>
<p>"Mira, Tommy-kun, ayudaste a Obachan a hacer un castillo de arena". Ella le ofreció al niño una voz infantil.</p>
<p>Harry contuvo su diversión cuando Tommy, como respuesta, puso una mano sobre el castillo, mientras miraba a la chica con un <em>"esto es tu culpa"</em> y la rompió. <em>Odiaba cuando le hablaban de bebé. </em>En lugar de enojarse, Serena llenó otro cubo y se puso delante del niño.</p>
<p>"¿Puedo preguntarme qué pasa con el atuendo?" Pregunto Harry "Veo a muchos adolescentes y niños pequeños vestidos así e incluso pequeñas variaciones".</p>
<p>"Uniforme escolar." Explicó Serena. "Usualmente usas tu uniforme cuando vas y vienes de la escuela. Sin embargo, los fines de semana usas tu propia ropa".</p>
<p>"Oh... mi vieja escuela era una gran capa negra que parecía un vestido. Era una <em>escuela interna</em>, así que..." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Engañaba y usaba ropa de diario debajo, lo que enfureció a varios de mis compañeros de clase por mi <em>osadía</em>".</p>
<p>"Internado." Serena corrigió y Harry asintió agradecido. "Sin embargo, tu japonés es bastante bueno".</p>
<p>Serena miró una página que estaba desordenada y enrollada en una bola. Inseguro de si se le permitía, Harry se puso las manos en los pantalones y luego lo recogió. Examen de inglés <em><span class="u">30%</span></em>.</p>
<p>"Ay..."</p>
<p>"No quiero ir a casa". La niña estuvo de acuerdo.</p>
<p>"Puedo ver por qué... ¿qué tal esto: me ayudas con Tommy y yo te ayudo con inglés?"</p>
<p>Serena miró a Tommy, quien en reacción arrojó todos los castillos de arena. <em>Obviamente lanzando un ataque.</em></p>
<p>"De acuerdo." Ella estuvo de acuerdo<em>, a pesar de que estaba viendo el ajuste mimado de Tommy. La muggle tenía que estar </em><strong><em>realmente</em></strong><em> desesperada.</em></p>
<p>Serena recogió a Tommy mientras Harry guardaba los juguetes. Se pararon y caminaron por el camino, pasando una joyería llamada OSA-P que estaba en una venta masiva.</p>
<p>"Todos son falsos". Serena miró hacia atrás confundida. "¿Esos precios? O son falsos o provienen de los fabricantes sin terminar o algo así". Harry se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>"Gracias." Ella estuvo de acuerdo, sintiéndose mejor por no poder comprar ninguna de las joyas. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de su casa. Serena señaló el dibujo en el buzón de la casa. "Tsukino".</p>
<p>"¿Palabras japonesas?" Serena asintió con la cabeza. "Tengo mucho que aprender entonces. Pensé que eran dibujos".</p>
<p>Serena se rio. Ella entró, comenzó a sacar sus zapatos en la entrada de la casa y le ofreció una zapatilla de repuesto para Harry, quien rápidamente entendió que estaba destinado a sacar sus propios zapatos. <em>Al ver su reacción, ella rápidamente mostró la entrada y explicó cómo se llamaba genkan en japonés y cómo en las casas japonesas no se camina con zapatos externos, a lo que Harry le agradeció de inmediato. </em>Justo cuando se estaba poniendo las zapatillas<em>,</em> apareció alguien<em>, que Harry creía que era la madre de Serena</em>. Harry bajó la cabeza.</p>
<p>"Estoy en casa. Mamá, estos son Harry-kun y Tommy-kun".</p>
<p>"Bienvenido a casa, Harry-san".</p>
<p>"Gracias por invitarme, <strong>[Señora]</strong> Tsukino". Harry estuvo de acuerdo y levantó la cabeza. "Serena-chan prometió ayudarme con mi <strong>[hijo]</strong> Tommy mientras que en un intercambio la ayudo con sus estudios de inglés para sus clases".</p>
<p>Serena se puso roja intenso mientras la Sra. Tsukino miraba a su hija con una mirada entrecerrada.</p>
<p>"Umino-kun me dijo que tenía 95..."</p>
<p>"No todos pueden obtener una calificación tan buena sin ayuda <strong>[Señora]</strong>"<strong>.</strong></p>
<p>La Sra. Tsukino le ofreció la mano y, arrepentida, Serena le examinó a su madre. Solo el recordatorio de que no estaban solos evitó que la mujer reprendiera a su hija. Ella recogió a Tommy.</p>
<p>"Entra, Harry-san. Sinceramente espero que seas un hacedor de milagros".</p>
<p>"Milagros no, pero tengo un toque mágico".</p>
<p>La mujer de cabello azul,<em> definitivamente teñida de azul, se</em> echó a reír.</p>
<p>"Enviaré algunos bocadillos. ¿Cómo suena eso?"</p>
<p>"Suena genial <strong>[Señora]</strong>".</p>
<p>La Sra. Tsukino asintió y fue a la cocina con el hijo de Harry mientras Harry seguía a Serena a la sala de estar. Él se sentó junto a la mesa cuando ella fue a recoger sus libros escolares. Los dos estaban mirando sus respuestas al examen, su hermano sentado a un lado jugando con Tommy, que Harry sabía que simplemente estaba burlándose del niño, cuando entró el Sr. Tsukino. Harry miró al hombre de cabello oscuro y luego al chico rubio parduzco. <em>El cabello de la Sra. Tsukino definitivamente estaba teñido de azul a rubio.</em></p>
<p>"¡Estoy en casa!"</p>
<p>"Bienvenido a casa, papá". El trío dio la bienvenida.</p>
<p><strong>" [Sr]</strong> Tsukino". Harry estuvo de acuerdo y Serena le susurró rápidamente al oído. "<em>Tsukino-san"</em>. Se enmendó a sí mismo.</p>
<p>"¿Eres amigo de Serena-chan?"</p>
<p>"Tutor de inglés: Potter Harry".</p>
<p>El hombre asintió con la cabeza a Harry y luego levantó una ceja a su hijo menor.</p>
<p>"¿Mamá? ¿No éramos solo cuatro?"</p>
<p>"Todavía lo son <strong>[Sr.]</strong> Ese es mío". Harry discutió. "Serena-chan se las arregló para hacer reír a Tommy y seguirle el juego, así que aceptó ser su niñera en un intercambio por la tutoría".</p>
<p>El señor Tsukino asintió.</p>
<p>"¿Ustedes dos se quedan a cenar? ¿Viven lejos?"</p>
<p>"En Harajuku, señor". Harry discutió e instantáneamente todos miraron su atuendo <em>'normal'</em>. "Dejo el estilo extraño cuando estoy en el vecindario". Añadió divertido, haciendo reír a los niños y a los padres.</p>
<p>"Puedo llevarte a casa después". El Sr. Tsukino estuvo de acuerdo.</p>
<p>Harry miró su reloj de pulsera. El profesor Snape solo regresaría durante los fines de semana de ir a la Escuela Mahōtokoro con el Maestro de Pociones.</p>
<p>"No quiero ser una molestia <strong>[señor]</strong>".</p>
<p>"Tonterías. De esta manera es solo un cuarto de hora en lugar de una hora. Sin embargo, tal vez deberías llamar a tus padres para advertirles primero".</p>
<p>Los labios de Harry se adelgazaron y perdió la sonrisa.</p>
<p>"Me encantaría." La pareja miró hacia atrás perpleja ante su repentino modo agrio, solo para comprender de inmediato. "Mis parientes me emanciparon cuando mi ex loca dejó caer a mi hijo prematuro recién nacido en la puerta de mi pariente sin siquiera un golpe".</p>
<p>"Oh... ¿ustedes dos viven solos?" Preguntó el Sr. Tsukino, convirtiéndose en un padre sobreprotector.</p>
<p>El amigo de la escuela de 'mi<strong> [madre]'</strong> me llevó y me trajo a Tokio con él. Es científico, por lo que trabaja fuera de la ciudad durante la semana".</p>
<p>"¿Y colegio?"</p>
<p>"Kateikyōshi tres veces a la semana". Harry le hizo señas a Tommy. "Tommy hace un ataque si Kateikyōshi supera su estadía".</p>
<p>La pareja compartió una mirada antes de devolverle la sonrisa.</p>
<p>"Si alguna vez lo necesitas, siempre puedes preguntar". La Sra. Tsukino ofreció amablemente. "Normalmente estoy en casa, Harry-kun".</p>
<p>Harry sonrió agradecido, <em>sin perderse el hecho de que ella lo había llamado "Kun" en lugar de "San" esta vez.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>::</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry dejó a Tommy en su catre, Bella apareció.</p>
<p><strong>[Ha comido y recién cambie sus pañales. Lo más probable es que duerma toda la noche.]</strong> La elfa doméstica asintió. <strong>[No tardaré mucho; Sentí una perturbación mágica antes, pero estaba con una Muggle y Tommy, así que no pude comprobarlo.]</strong></p>
<p><strong>[Bella cuidará del Joven Maestro.]</strong> La elfa doméstica estuvo de acuerdo con entusiasmo.</p>
<p>Harry miró a Tommy, luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Se cubrió con una capa y salió de la casa, regresó a Azabu-Jūban y fue a la joyería OSA-P. Solo para encontrar una rubia adolescente con exactamente el mismo peinado que Serena pero con un estilo diferente de uniforme escolar (incluso más corto que antes). ¿<em>De Verdad? ¿Llamas a eso un disfraz?</em></p>
<p>Pero entonces vio a la criatura humanoide con la que estaba tratando de luchar. Con un gemido, irrumpió en el interior, pasó por alto a la adolescente llorona en el suelo y golpeó a la Criatura directamente en el pecho con una <em>Bombarda</em>, arrojándola lejos de los dos.</p>
<p>"¿Que...?"</p>
<p>"¡Si no puedes luchar sin caer de culo llorando, entonces luchar contra las criaturas de noche no es lo tuyo, Serena-chan!"</p>
<p>Serena le devolvió la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry gimió cuando la Criatura les arrojó a los Humanos poseídos. Se aferró a Serena y a un extraño gato negro con una marca en forma de media luna en la frente, saliendo del camino.</p>
<p>"¿Harry-kun?"</p>
<p>"¿Puedes hacer algo o te saco de la tienda y trato con la Criatura yo mismo?"</p>
<p>"¿Cómo...?"</p>
<p>Harry los hizo agacharse para evitar un ataque.</p>
<p>"¡Serena!" Espetó<em>, sin preocuparse por ser políticamente correcto.</em></p>
<p>"No lo sé. Es la primera vez que soy una Sailor Scout".</p>
<p>Harry gimió solo para jadear cuando la mano de la Criatura llegó a su garganta y lo empujó contra la pared. Entonces una rosa real golpeó la mano, haciéndolo soltarlo. Harry cayó de rodillas sin aliento. Levantó la vista hacia quién lo salvó para encontrar un hombre enmascarado.</p>
<p>"Usa la tiara, Sailor Moon". Ordenó el gato negro. "Sostenla y di:" [<em>« ¡Moon Tiara Action!»</em>.]</p>
<p>Serena se preparó para discutir</p>
<p>"Solo haz lo que dijo el gato o vete a casa". Espetó Harry mientras luchaba por respirar.</p>
<p>Serena miró hacia atrás y asintió. Ella escogió su tiara y realmente usó un ataque al decir esas palabras que realmente derrotaron a la Criatura, convirtiéndola en polvo.</p>
<p>"Bien hecho, Sailor Moon... lo mismo para ti".</p>
<p>Harry asintió y el hombre enmascarado se fue. Miró al gato mirando hacia atrás y luego se obligó a ponerse de pie, comenzando a alejarse hacia las personas inconscientes.</p>
<p>"Harry-kun..."</p>
<p>"¿En que estabas pensando?" Él le espetó sin darse la vuelta. "No puedes pelear. Ni siquiera conoces tus <em>'hechizos'</em>. ¿Y saltas al peligro sin pensarlo dos veces? ¿Qué crees que sentirían tus padres si terminaras muerta? Vete a casa, Serena-chan, y deja de jugar a fingir pelear".</p>
<p>"Hey, espera un minuto..."</p>
<p>Harry fulminó con la mirada al gato.</p>
<p>"No siempre estaré allí para ayudarte, Serena-chan. Aprende tus límites o no lo hagas en absoluto".</p>
<p>"¿Puedes enseñarme?"</p>
<p>Harry la miró y luego sacudió la cabeza.</p>
<p>"Tengo mis hechizos, tú tienes los tuyos". Serena- miró al gato, quien asintió. "Vete a casa, llevaré a cada persona a casa y me aseguraré de que su fuente de vida sea devuelta".</p>
<p>"Gracias, Harry-kun".</p>
<p>Harry asintió y comenzó a enviar a cada persona a casa mágicamente.</p>
<p>
  <strong>::</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Miércoles 15 de marzo de 1995</span>
</p>
<p>"Soy Luna".</p>
<p>Harry levantó la vista del desayuno de Tommy que estaba alimentando con una cuchara, hacia el gato que acababa de entrar al comedor. <em>Maldición, alguien debe haber caminado al menos una hora y media con sus pequeñas piernas...</em></p>
<p>"Harry y este es mi" <strong>[hijo]</strong> "Tommy". Él presentó de nuevo. "¿Cuál es el término apropiado para un gato?"</p>
<p>"Puedes usar Luna-chan". La gata se ofreció con una sonrisa, antes de señalar a la mesa con la cabeza inquisitivamente.</p>
<p>Harry asintió, el gato saltó sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a los dos. Inmediatamente, Donna apareció y colocó un tazón con comida para gatos y otro con agua. <em>Harry se preguntó por qué el elfo doméstico tenía comida para gatos en la casa.</em></p>
<p>"Es la sirvienta y criada del <strong>[Profesor]</strong> Snape". Harry explicó antes de que el gato pudiera preguntar. "Has venido por lo de ayer, ¿verdad?"</p>
<p>"Serena-chan todavía está aprendiendo. Necesita a alguien que la ayude".</p>
<p>"Eliges a la chica equivocada para convertirla en un arma". Harry discutió y, ante el balbuceo enojado de Tommy, reanudó la alimentación con cuchara. <strong>[Deberías aprender a usar tus propias manos, Tommy.]</strong></p>
<p>En respuesta, Tommy agarró la mano de Harry y le hizo empujar la cuchara hacia su boca. <em>Como si eso hubiera sido lo que Harry había querido decir con usar sus manos. </em>Harry tuvo problemas para ocultar su sonrisa ante la burla de su hijo.</p>
<p>"No elegí a Serena -chan. Me guiaron hacia ella". Luna discutió. "Es difícil de explicar."</p>
<p>"Lo apuesto." Harry estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Puedes darme el discurso de cómo todo depende de los hombros de Serena y toda esa mierda después de que termine de alimentar a este joven? Se niega a dejar que nadie más que yo lo haga".</p>
<p>Luna sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a comer su propia comida que el elfo doméstico le había traído. Cuando Tommy finalmente terminó, Bella apareció, lo sacó de la trona y lo sacó del comedor. Harry comenzó a comer su desayuno mientras asentía con la cabeza al gato que ella podía comenzar.</p>
<p>"El monstruo de ayer era un Yōma. Serena-chan, mientras sea Sailor Moon, es la única con la capacidad de destruirlos y, al hacerlo, devolver la fuente de vida robada a sus legítimos dueños".</p>
<p>"Entonces, si hubiera destruido a la Criatura, ¿la fuente de vida no...?" Luna asintió con la cabeza. "¿Qué más hechizos puede hacer?"</p>
<p>"Por ahora es solo eso y el sonar".</p>
<p>"¿Cómo funciona el sonar?" Luna levantó una ceja. "A diferencia de ti, no estoy poniendo a Serena-chan en peligro sin enseñarle a usar sus habilidades primero. Puede que tenga habilidades diferentes a las de ella, pero no puedo respaldarla a tiempo completo en medio de una batalla".</p>
<p>"Oh... gracias, Harry-kun".</p>
<p>"No me lo agradezcas todavía. Todavía tengo que aprender el extremo de sus habilidades".</p>
<p>Luna asintió y comenzó a explicar todo lo que pudo sobre los poderes de Sailor Moon.</p>
<p>
  <strong>::</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry levantó una ceja a Luna.</p>
<p>"¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está ella?"</p>
<p>"Ella fue a jugar juegos en la sala de juegos y luego corrió a esta adivina por alguna razón". Luna resopló. "Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para hablar con ella".</p>
<p>Harry puso los ojos en blanco.</p>
<p>"Estaré en el frente de la escuela para recogerla mañana". El acepto.</p>
<p>
  <strong>::</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Jueves 16 de marzo de 1995</span>
</p>
<p>Harry sintió un aura mágica masiva que venía del interior del campus de la escuela, entró furiosamente y encontró a un grupo de adolescentes arrojando piedras a las ventanas del edificio de la escuela. Se apresuró allí cuando Serena fue a interrumpirlos.</p>
<p>"¿Quieres besar a Serena-san?" El extraño con gafas redondas<em>, y no con uniforme escolar,</em> preguntó al chico<em>, más como exigió.</em></p>
<p>Harry gimió cuando la chica obviamente no quería nada de eso, comenzando a llorar en lugar de lidiar con el problema. Puso a Tommy en el suelo con Luna, antes de apresurarse a salvar la inocencia de Serena. Agarró la muñeca del niño y lo arrojó sobre el resto del grupo.</p>
<p>"¿Harry-kun?" Preguntó Serena detrás de él, por suerte dejó de llorar.</p>
<p>El niño se preparó para atacar de nuevo, pero Harry se puso de pie intimidante, <em>era extraño pensar que era más alto que la norma...</em></p>
<p>"Te reto, chico. ¡Después del beso contundente que es equivalente a la violación de dónde vengo, cualquier cosa que me hagas solo empeorará tu historial policial!"</p>
<p>De alguna manera eso hizo que el grupo retrocediera y se fuera.</p>
<p>"¿Harry-kun?" Serena llamó de nuevo.</p>
<p>"Sí, sé que no debería haber entrado en el perímetro de la escuela". Él se rompió y se dio la vuelta, le levantó la manga y miró su brazo en busca de cualquier hematoma marcada a mano.</p>
<p>"Estoy bien, gracias."</p>
<p>Gimiendo, Harry se inclinó y tomó el camino de Tommy.</p>
<p>"¿Tienes más clases?"</p>
<p>"No, he terminado por el día".</p>
<p>"Vamos entonces". Harry se dio la vuelta, Luna corriendo tras él.</p>
<p>"¿Harry-kun?"</p>
<p>"¡Te saltaste tus clases de tutoría ayer, Serena-chan!" Él chasqueó.</p>
<p>Serena se despidió de su amiga pelirroja y se apresuró a perseguir a Harry.</p>
<p>"¿Tutoría como en...?"</p>
<p>"Luna-chan me obligó a enseñarte cómo controlar tus poderes". Harry estuvo de acuerdo con un gemido. "Lo que te perdiste ayer y ahora no tenemos tiempo para una clase rápida".</p>
<p>"¿Cómo es eso?"</p>
<p>"¿No puedes sentir el Aura Oscura por <em>ser controlado contra su</em> grupo de <em>voluntad</em>?" Harry discutió, volviendo a mirar a la adolescente. Luego miró al gato. "¿En serio? ¿Y dices que tengo que dejar que venga conmigo al peligro?"</p>
<p>Serena se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás</p>
<p>"La nueva Casa de la Fortuna. Tanto Umino-kun como los demás fueron allí la tarde pasada".</p>
<p>Harry asintió con la cabeza<em>, al menos </em><em>Serena de alguna manera podría decir dónde estaba el peligro</em>. Agarró dos bufandas, las colocó sobre su pecho y hacia atrás de lado a lado y luego colocó a Tommy en ellas contra su pecho.</p>
<p>"Vístete, Serena-chan. Te guste o no, tenemos que lidiar con esto".</p>
<p>"¿Qué... con Tommy-kun?"</p>
<p>"¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Dejarlo en casa<em>, a una hora de camino,</em> solo?"</p>
<p>Serena miró a Tommy, luego agarró la muñeca de Harry y corrió hacia el otro lado. Llegaron a su casa, pero su madre no estaba en casa.</p>
<p>"¿Otōto?"</p>
<p>El hermano de Serena salió de la sala y asintió con la cabeza a Harry.</p>
<p>"Bienvenido a casa. Mamá está fuera".</p>
<p>Serena asintió y tomó a Tommy de las bufandas.</p>
<p>"Harry-kun tiene una clase de etiqueta en media hora y prometió dejarme asistir. Por favor, Shingo-kun, te debo una".</p>
<p>El hermano, Shingo, miró a Tommy y luego a su hermana.</p>
<p>"Puedo comer tu rebanada de pastel que mamá está comprando".</p>
<p>Gimiendo, Serena asintió. Harry sacó su bolso de Tommy, se lo mostró a Shingo<em>, quien asintió, entendiendo,</em> y lo dejó junto a la entrada.</p>
<p>"Me voy." Serena salió y Shingo asintió.</p>
<p>"Ten un viaje seguro." El niño estuvo de acuerdo y entró en la sala de estar con el bebé en brazos, antes de que los dos salieran corriendo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Si el aula estaba a media hora de distancia en Harajuku, no habría manera de que llegaran a tiempo a menos que el metro no estuviera en hora loca, lo que a esta hora era bastante improbable, pero bien podría pretender que se apresuraban a llegar a tiempo'.</em>
</p>
<p>"¿Clases de etiqueta, en serio?" No pudo evitar preguntar<em>, mientras se preguntaba si la niña tenía alguna idea de lo que implicaba tal clase.</em></p>
<p>"Británico<strong> ['<em>caballero'</em>]"</strong>. Serena discutió mientras corrían por el camino. "Además, de esta manera mis padres no discutirán cada vez que vaya contigo para <em>'estudiar'</em> ".</p>
<p>Harry rodó los ojos y los dos se apresuraron en dirección a la adivina. Llegaron al lugar y Serena se escondió en un callejón sin salida.</p>
<p>"Cambia, estaré atento para mantener alejada a la gente".</p>
<p>"Cierto... olvidé cómo".</p>
<p>Harry volvió a mirar a la chica confundida cuando Luna gimió.</p>
<p>[«<em>¡Moon Prism Power, Make Up! »]</em> Luna suministró lo que Serena repitió y literalmente se transformó. <em>De acuerdo... eso fue diferente...</em> "Ahora tú también, Harry-kun".</p>
<p>Harry sacó su varita de la funda en su antebrazo y su capa del bolsillo, con la varita se agrandó la bata de la escuela y se la puso. <em>Con la forma en que la otra chica se cambió de ropa, explicó por qué no echarían un ojo al espectáculo de magia real de Harry.</em></p>
<p>"Sailor Moon-chan, recuerda esto: no se detendrán incluso si se lo suplicas. Tienes que defenderte. Tienes que usar la tiara tan pronto como puedas... ¿Necesitas que te recordemos cómo usar eso? ¿Deletrearlo también?" Se preguntó incierto<em>, porque si necesitaba aprender sus hechizos de inglés junto con los latinos, esto podría terminar siendo complicado.</em></p>
<p>Sailor Moon sacudió la cabeza y los dos se apresuraron a entrar en la casa. Harry inmovilizó al grupo aún más grande de varones adolescentes que <em>los atacó</em> y<em>, mientras el tipo con una máscara mantenía la atención del Yōma lejos con una rosa en la cara,</em> Sailor Moon usó su hechizo de tiara en la Criatura.</p>
<p>Harry miró al hombre enmascarado, antes de que el otro asintiera y se fuera.</p>
<p>
  <strong>::</strong>
</p>
<p>Serena se quejó cuando Harry le dio una clase intensiva rápida en clases de etiqueta, Luna al lado riéndose mientras los elfos domésticos preparaban los platos, cuencos, una gran cantidad de vajilla y una gran cantidad de vasos para que la niña aprenda.</p>
<p>"Harry-kun..."</p>
<p>"¿Quieres que tu familia piense que dejamos a Tommy para poder tener una cita?" Harry discutió y la chica se quejó aún más fuerte. "Esto es lo que el <strong>[Profesor]</strong> Snape me hizo aprender durante el último año porque en caso de que ocurriera una fiesta elegante, es lo único que realmente puedo enseñarte". Serena asintió con un puchero obvio. "Ahora, ¿para qué es este?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>::</strong>
</p>
<p>Llegaron a la Residencia Tsukino y<em>, cuando Harry recogió a su hijo,</em> Serena mostró ansiosamente sus estudios recién aprendidos a su madre colocando la mesa, mientras Harry se sentaba en un sofá con el Tommy dormido contra su pecho.</p>
<p>"Le encanta leer mucho". Shingo intervino. "Tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo que quería, tomé todos mis libros y le dejé elegir cuáles quería que le leyera hasta que mamá llegó de compras. Ella se preparó y le dio una sopa".</p>
<p>"Tendré que agradecerle". Harry estuvo de acuerdo. "Y gracias por cuidarlo. Tommy odia a mi [<strong>profesor</strong>] de etiqueta".</p>
<p>"Sensei". Shingo corrigió y Harry asintió agradecido.</p>
<p>"Mi sensei de etiqueta, así que fui con tu" [<strong>hermana</strong>] <em>- "oneesan" Shingo rápidamente ofreció -</em> "tu oneesan para vigilarlo durante mi clase". Harry asintió agradecido.</p>
<p>"Pero luego ella también pidió asistir". Shingo discutió y Harry se encogió de hombros. "No es un problema. Como mamá dijo, ustedes dos siempre son bienvenidos aquí. Y realmente logran que Oneechan se quede quieta el tiempo suficiente para prestar atención a sus estudios".</p>
<p>Harry se rió en voz baja para no despertar a Tommy.</p>
<p>"No es fácil." Discutió y Shingo se echó a reír. "Aun así, la mayoría de la gente me consideraría una mala influencia debido al embarazo adolescente".</p>
<p>Shingo resopló, pero lo suficientemente silencioso como para no despertar a Tommy.</p>
<p>"Cachorros preconcebidos viejos". Se quejó. "No importa lo que digan. Eres una gran influencia".</p>
<p>Le sonrieron a la señora Tsukino cuando vino a llamarlos para cenar.</p>
<p>"Papá va a llegar tarde, ¿te importaría esperar cuando llegue y cene?"</p>
<p>"No quiero ser una molestia [<strong>Señora</strong>]".</p>
<p>"Por eso exactamente no eres una molestia". La mujer discutió y cuidadosamente recogió al bebé. "Iré a acostarlo. Mañana deberías traer una cuna portátil de repuesto, me temo que no me quedé con la anterior y se la regalé a un amigo que necesitaba en ese momento".</p>
<p>Sonrojándose, Harry asintió.</p>
<p>
  <strong>::</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Viernes 17 de marzo de 1995</span>
</p>
<p>Harry terminó de desayunar, colocó a Tommy en sus bufandas y aceptó la bolsa con la cuna portátil de Donna, tirando de ella de costado. Una vez listo, salió de la casa y tomó el metro. Llegó a la Residencia Tsukino justo cuando el Sr. Tsukino estaba a punto de irse. El hombre recogió la bolsa con un arco de cabeza y un rápido <em>«Bienvenido a casa»</em> antes de llevarla dentro. Después de instalar la cuna del corralito en un rincón de la sala de estar, el hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se fue con <em>"Me voy"</em> a lo que su esposa respondió: <em>"Que tengas un buen viaje"</em>. <em>Por alguna razón, Harry siempre los escuchó usando esas expresiones de una palabra...</em></p>
<p>"Es un corralito. No es exactamente una cuna, pero él puede tomar siestas. Tiene un colchón y todo..."</p>
<p>"Es perfecto." La Sra. Tsukino estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Desayunaron ustedes dos?"</p>
<p>"Nunca salgo de casa sin alimentar a Tommy". Harry estuvo de acuerdo y la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa. Puso a Tommy en la alfombra, fue por la bolsa del niño que dejó la última vez y sacó la felpa del niño, dándosela. Tommy miró hacia atrás casi con los ojos en blanco, pero luego comenzó a mover la serpiente como para jugar con ella. "Heredó su fascinación con las serpientes de su otro lado de la familia".</p>
<p>"Serpientes significa longevidad y salud". La Sra. Tsukino estuvo de acuerdo. "Serena-chan está muy interesada en ella misma". Harry miró a la mujer confundida. "Serena <em>(Usagi)</em> significa... [<strong>conejito</strong>]". La mujer japonesa luchó por decir en inglés.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Harry crecieron y luego se sonrojaron.</p>
<p>"Gracias. Estuve en Japón en enero de un año y todavía hay mucho que estoy aprendiendo". Agradeció y la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa. "[<strong>Entonces..</strong>.] ¿por eso el...?" Harry señaló a los dos bollos a cada lado de la cabeza.</p>
<p>"Cabeza de albóndiga". La Sra. Tsukino estuvo de acuerdo, antes de preguntar: "¿Tienes clases hoy?"</p>
<p>"Día libre." Discutió y señaló el bolso. "Día de autoaprendizaje".</p>
<p>::</p>
<p>Palabras extras:</p>
<p>Kateikyōshi: Tutor a domicilio.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. II. Murciélago de las mazmorras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Viernes 17 de marzo de 1995</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">POV de HJP</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Un maullido de dolor hizo que los dos se volvieran hacia Tommy para ver que el bebé se había aferrado a la cola de Luna y tiraba de ella con <strong><em>fuerza</em></strong>.</p>
<p>"Aquí, Tommy-kun". La Sra. Tsukino se acercó y se arrodilló ante Tommy, lo agarró de la mano y le hizo soltar a Luna con una mano,<em> mientras que su otra mano agarró a Luna por debajo de su vientre para evitar que escapara una vez liberada,</em> y luego lo hizo acariciar a Luna en su espalda. "Cuando acaricias a un animal es así". Ella ofreció amablemente y con práctica,<em> como si lo hubiera hecho antes, lo más probable es que lo haya hecho.</em></p>
<p>Harry sintió lástima por Luna cuando Tommy se aprovechó y prácticamente le dio una palmada en la espalda al gato mientras la " <em>acariciaba",</em> mientras miraba a la matrona muggle para asegurarse de que lo estaba haciendo <em>"bien". </em>El adolescente se sentó junto a la mesa redonda de la última vez y tomó sus cuadernos y libros de clase. Hoy fueron las clases primarias que los japoneses tomaron en su primer ciclo. <em>Por grandiosa que fuera la poción del lenguaje, no enseñaba habilidades de lectura.</em> Finalmente, Luna logró escapar de la caricia, monstruosa. Cuando Tommy comenzó a aburrirse con el peluche de la serpiente, Luna apareció con un libro de cuento de hadas en la boca. Harry levantó la vista de su estudio para encontrar a Luna colocando el libro ante Tommy, lo que era un poco inquietante del bebé. Tommy miró entre el gato y el libro decidiendo cuál quería más y luego aceptó el libro, comenzando a pasar las páginas. Harry palmeó su regazo y Luna corrió hacia Harry, recostado sobre su regazo. Él acarició su cabeza mientras Tommy se entretenía con el libro, incluso si no podía leer.</p>
<p>"Puede ser bastante malo, así que ten cuidado cuando te acerques a él". Le susurró al gato y Luna volvió a maullar.</p>
<p>Finalmente, el espejo de doble sentido de Harry comenzó a temblar. Harry se apresuró a recogerlo para encontrar al profesor Snape.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>{[Potter, ¿dónde estás? ¡Vuelve ahora mismo!]}</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Harry se estremeció cuando la cara del hombre desapareció. Harry tomó a Luna de su regazo a toda prisa, empacó sus libros y se apresuró a recoger a Tommy.</p>
<p>"Gracias por dejarme quedar, <strong>[Sra.]</strong> Tsukino. Me tengo que ir".</p>
<p>"¿Algo mal, Harry-kun?"</p>
<p>"El amigo de <em>mi</em> <strong>[madre]</strong> llegó antes de lo que debía". Harry discutió y salió corriendo con Tommy contra su pecho.</p>
<p>
  <em>El profesor Snape lo iba a destripar de nuevo si el hombre se daba cuenta de que Harry había usado activamente la magia antes de un Muggle... y un gato que hablaba...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>::</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">POV de TS</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Serena llegó a casa solo para ver a su madre con una mirada preocupada.</p>
<p>"¿Mamá?"</p>
<p>"Sabes exactamente dónde vive Harry-kun, ¿no?" Mamá preguntó y Serena asintió, a lo que mamá señaló la bolsa de Harry-kun. "Se fue apurado y dejó la mitad de sus cosas atrás. El científico llegó antes de lo que debía ser y llamó a Harry-kun a casa de inmediato".</p>
<p>Serena asintió con la cabeza. Le dio a su madre su mochila escolar y tomó la mochila de Harry-kun y el dinero para el metro.</p>
<p>"Me voy." Ella estuvo de acuerdo.</p>
<p>"Ten un viaje seguro." Mamá estuvo de acuerdo, mientras asentía agradecida porque Serena iba a ver a Harry-kun.</p>
<p>Luna-chan se fue con ella y los dos caminaron hacia la estación de metro para ir a Harajuku.</p>
<p>"Quienquiera que fuera el inglés del otro lado, hizo que Harry-kun entrara en pánico". Luna-chan intervino. "Ni siquiera en la batalla vi o sentí a Harry-kun así, Serena -chan".</p>
<p>Serena se estremeció<em>, imaginando a un doctor loco como en las películas del oeste. </em>Llegaron a la casa de Harry-kun y Serena llamó a la puerta principal. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un hombre,<em> con una túnica negra real, cabello grasiento y una ceja levantada que podría matarte,</em> apareciera en la puerta.</p>
<p>"¿Quién eres y qué quieres?" El extraño preguntó con dureza.</p>
<p>
  <em>¡Maldición, era alto!</em>
</p>
<p>"Hmm... ¿Harry-kun está en casa?"</p>
<p>"¿Quién quiere saber?"</p>
<p>"Tsukino Serena". Ofreció Serena, inclinando la cabeza correctamente.</p>
<p>Cuando ella levantó la cabeza, el hombre había cerrado la puerta de su cara. Serena compartió una mirada con Luna-chan y estaba a punto de tocar de nuevo, cuando Harry-kun la abrió. En realidad, con su túnica puesta y, sin embargo, esta vez no estaba luchando contra ningún Yōma.</p>
<p>"Serena-chan. ¿Qué haces aquí?"</p>
<p>Serena mostró la bolsa.</p>
<p>"Olvidaste tus cosas en mi casa y mamá estaba preocupada".</p>
<p>"Oh gracias." Harry-kun aceptó la bolsa y la metió dentro. Obviamente estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su tutor dijo algo en inglés rápido que hizo que el adolescente temblara. "Me tengo que ir, al [<strong>Profesor</strong>] Snape no le gustan las visitas".</p>
<p>Harry-kun parecía realmente asustado mientras se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta. Serena se preguntó si esta Hakase estaba lastimando a su amigo.</p>
<p>Serena llegó a casa insegura y asintió con la cabeza a mamá.</p>
<p>"Estoy en casa."</p>
<p>"Bienvenida a casa." Mamá estuvo de acuerdo cuando Serena se cambió los zapatos. "¿Harry-kun?"</p>
<p>"Está bien. A Snape-hakase simplemente no le gusta que Harry-kun esté lejos cuando puedan estar juntos". Ella mintió con una sonrisa tonta.</p>
<p>"Oh por supuesto." Mamá asintió agradecida. "Gracias por tomar el metro en medio de una hora loca solo para calmar a mamá".</p>
<p>Serena gimió ante el recordatorio.</p>
<p>"Voy a tomar un baño."</p>
<p>Mamá asintió y Serena subió las escaleras. Entró en su habitación para arreglarse la ropa, pero encontró una lechuza blanca,<em> que tenía una vaga idea de haber visto antes en la casa de Harry-kun, que estaba</em> mirando por la ventana. Insegura, Serena la abrió e inmediatamente la lechuza voló al escritorio de Serena y dejó caer un trozo de pergamino. Serena se acercó y lo recogió, para encontrarlo como un intento de una carta.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Conejito emoticón)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Lo siento por (Castillo emoticón) (Vampiro emoticón)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Relámpago emoticon)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Serena sonrió, Harry-kun obviamente había luchado por escribir en japonés limitando a escribir las pocas palabras que ya sabía y llegando a hacer dibujos en lugar de sus nombres.</p>
<p>"¿Harry-kun?" Preguntó Luna-chan.</p>
<p>"Sí, disculpándome por Hakase".</p>
<p>
  <strong>::</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lunes 20 de marzo de 1995</span>
</p>
<p>Serena se despertó con un gemido al sonido de una lechuza que pisaba la ventana de su habitación. Se levantó con un gemido y dejó entrar al búho blanco. Aceptó la carta de mala gana.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(Conejito emoticón)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span class="u">(</span><em>Castillo emoticón) (Vampiro emoticón</em>) - (Casa emoticón) - (avión emoticón) ️ - (isla emoticón) ️ - (escuela emoticón) (castillo japonés emoticón)<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">(Relámpago emoticón)</span>
</p>
<p>Serena gimió. Tendría que enseñarle a Harry-kun a escribir. Entonces su despertador comenzó a sonar. Serena miró y gimió. <em>¡Tenía que prepararse o llegaría tarde!</em></p>
<p>
  <em>No debería haberse quedado despierta hasta tarde para escuchar el espectáculo Midnight Zero.</em>
</p>
<p>"¿Serena-chan? ¿Ya estás despierta?" Preguntó Luna-chan, despertando con el despertador.</p>
<p>Serena señaló la lechuza de Harry-kun,<em> que estaba durmiendo una siesta en el respaldo de la silla de escritorio de </em>Serena<em>,</em> antes de ir a recoger su ropa para cambiarse. <em>Si se apresuraba, tendría tiempo para desayunar...</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>::</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">POV de HJP</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Harry llegó a la Residencia Tsukino para darle tutoría a Serena, solo para que la Sra. Tsukino realmente lo abrazara.</p>
<p>"Bienvenido a casa. Estaba preocupada, Harry-kun". La mujer muggle lo reprendió y Harry se sonrojó.</p>
<p>"Lo siento. De vuelta en Inglaterra me intentaron matar muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida". Harry mostró su cicatriz en la frente cuando la mujer recogió al bebé de las bufandas de Harry. "Entonces el [<strong>Prof...</strong>] Snape-sensei es sobreprotector".</p>
<p>La Sra. Tsukino asintió y se acercó al escritorio junto a la puerta de entrada con el teléfono principal. Cogió un trozo de papel y le dio a Harry.</p>
<p>"De esta manera puedes llamar para decir que estás bien".</p>
<p>Harry se sonrojó y guardó el número de teléfono en su billetera. <em>Tendría que encontrar una cabina telefónica cerca de su casa para las llamadas telefónicas...</em></p>
<p>"Sí [<strong>Señora...</strong>] Tsukino-san".</p>
<p>"Okusan" La Sra. Tsukino ofreció. "Es lo que llamas una mujer casada". Ella explicó y Harry se apresuró a enmendarse. "Ven conmigo, Tommy-kun, acabo de terminar tu avena favorita". Ella entró y Tommy balbuceó, haciéndola reír. "Hai hai, no hay dulces". Ella estuvo de acuerdo.</p>
<p>Harry se puso rojo que la mujer se había molestado en cocinar comida para bebé para Tommy <em>(sabiendo lo que le gustaba o no)</em> y ya se estaba moviendo al comedor para dejarlo en el suelo y darle de comer un tazón. Serena llegó poco después, le devolvió la sonrisa mientras decía el habitual <em>"Estoy en casa",</em> a lo que su madre respondió con <em>"Bienvenida a casa"</em> y luego tomó un libro de su bolso y se lo devolvió. Harry frunció el ceño al encontrar una serie de símbolos y su significado en inglés.</p>
<p>"Compré esto para ti. En lugar de hacer dibujos como un niño pequeño, puedes escribir Hiragana ahora". Argumentó Serena.</p>
<p>La señora Tsukino se echó a reír desde el comedor mientras alimentaba a Tommy, que en realidad estaba dejando que la mujer muggle lo hiciera.</p>
<p>"¿Cómo... cómo se escribe Serena y Harry?" Harry preguntó con timidez.</p>
<p>"Los nombres de extranjeros suelen estar en Katakana". La Sra. Tsukino ofreció y Harry tarareó. "Te escribiré una serie de palabras y líneas en Hiragana y Romaji<em>, junto a tu nombre en Katakana,</em> para ayudarte la próxima vez".</p>
<p>"Gracias, Tsukino-okusan". Harry asintió una vez y luego se movió con Serena a la mesa de la sala y los dos comenzaron, solo para que él notara que su cabeza estaba en otra parte. "¿Algo mal, Serena-chan? ¿Es por el [<strong>Profesor</strong> <strong>Snape</strong>]?"</p>
<p>"¿Hmmm...? Oh, no... hay un programa de este nuevo canal de radio que te permite enviar tu carta de amor, que J-Dite lee en el programa Midnight Zero en vivo e incluso ganas una flor para darte buena suerte al amor".</p>
<p>Harry levantó la vista de los estudios de la escuela hacia la chica de luto y luego asintió.</p>
<p>"Eso está en japonés, con eso no puedo ayudarte. Ya te ayudo con inglés y matemáticas".</p>
<p>"Y estoy agradecida". Serena estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato.</p>
<p>Shingo llegó con la línea habitual y asintió con la cabeza hacia Harry cuando las dos mujeres lo recibieron en casa, solo para gritar en voz alta. Harry miró lo que asustaba al chico confundido, solo para verlo huir de Luna.</p>
<p>"¿Luna-chan lo lastimó?"</p>
<p>"Otōto le tiene miedo a los gatos". Serena dijo '<em>que no es gran cosa'</em> encogiendo los hombros.</p>
<p>Harry asintió con la cabeza. Después de que Serena terminó su tarea y su hora de tutoría del día, se levantó y subió a la habitación de Shingo. Llamó a la puerta y el niño asintió.</p>
<p>"¿Puedo entrar?"</p>
<p>"Por supuesto." Harry entró y se arrodilló en el suelo ante la alfombra del niño donde estaba jugando con algunas figuras de acción. "Entonces, eres bueno con las matemáticas y el inglés, ¿algo más?"</p>
<p>"Puedo cocinar, cultivar un huerto y cuidar una casa, aunque fuera de Japón no se nos enseñan esas cosas en la escuela". Harry estuvo de acuerdo y Shingo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "Tenía algunos parientes desordenados". Discutió con una risa.</p>
<p>Harry escogió uno de los juguetes.</p>
<p>"¿Hay algo en lo que no seas bueno?"</p>
<p>"No puedo escribir japonés". Harry gimió y Shingo se echó a reír. "Hablo en serio. Intenté enviarle una carta a tu hermana y ella se burló de mí por hacer dibujos como un <em>'niño pequeño'"</em>. Shingo se burló. "¿Le tienes miedo a los gatos?"</p>
<p>Shingo se sonrojó.</p>
<p>"¿Es obvio?" Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Fui mordido por uno como un bebé".</p>
<p>Harry tarareó. Mostró el cinturón en sus propios pantalones, luego se dio la vuelta y levantó su camisa para mostrar las cicatrices en su espalda.</p>
<p>"Una vez dejé que la cena se quemara cuando empecé a cocinar". Él explicó. "Desde entonces, cada vez que mi "<strong>[tía]</strong>" elegía uno<em>, no sé el nombre de <strong>[cinturón]</strong> en japonés,</em> comenzaba a llorar como un loco. Incluso cuando era solo para ponerme mis propios pantalones. No podía tocarlos ni siquiera para ir al baño, lo que significaría que no iría y me contendría hasta que mi <strong>[tía]</strong> lo sacara".</p>
<p>"Cinturón." Shingo ofreció y Harry sonrió agradecido. "Pero superaste el miedo".</p>
<p>"Tenía que hacerlo. No se me permitía nada más. Me obligaron a... [<strong><em>usarlo</em></strong>]". Shingo se estremeció y Harry se encogió de hombros. "No te digo la misma embargo: Luna-chan es una gata muy tranquila. Ella no muerde, ni siquiera cuando Tommy le jaló la cola y le golpeó el lomo supuestamente '<em>acariciándola'</em> ".</p>
<p>"Yo..."</p>
<p>"No es necesario que sea de inmediato. Puede ser poco a poco. Un día un paso más cerca. Cuando ella se quede quieta sin ningún movimiento. Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas".</p>
<p>Shingo sonrió.</p>
<p>"Gracias, Aniki".</p>
<p>Harry se metió con el pelo de Shingo.</p>
<p>"No hay problema, Shingo... ¿cuál es la terminología correcta aquí?"</p>
<p>"Solo llámame Shatei, que no requiere nada más". Shingo ofreció mientras se reía. "Ya te llamo hermano mayor como en alguien mayor a quien admiro, así que tiene sentido que me llames la versión pequeña, otōto".</p>
<p>Harry asintió, se revolvió con el cabello del niño y comenzó a jugar con los juguetes con él.</p>
<p>
  <strong>::</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Martes 21 de marzo de 1995</span>
</p>
<p>Harry llegó a la Residencia Tsukino sin aliento.</p>
<p>"Bienvenido a casa, Harry-kun".</p>
<p>"No puedo esperar a tener 16 años para poder obtener una licencia de motocicleta". Él gimió y aceptó el vaso de agua. "¿Serena-chan?" Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿No llegaba tarde a sus clases?</em>
</p>
<p>"Su Sensei fue llevada al hospital; no pudieron despertarla". La Sra. Tsukino explicó. "Serena-chan dijo que estaba aprovechando el tiempo libre para visitar la estación de radio FM Nr 10 donde está su nuevo programa favorito".</p>
<p>La señora Tsukino se encogió de hombros, insegura. Harry miró su reloj de pulsera y luego a la mujer que le estaba quitando a Tommy.</p>
<p>"Es un espectáculo que te da una flor que ayuda con el amor si envías una carta de amor a la persona que amas. Serena-chan no se callaba ayer apenas concentrándose en sus estudios". Explicó y la mujer tarareó. "Vi a un florista en la esquina. Enseguida vuelvo, Tsukino-okusan".</p>
<p>La mujer sonrió divertida y asintió mientras decía "Que tengas un buen viaje" mientras Harry se ponía los zapatos, antes de salir rápidamente de la casa. Rápidamente escogió un aster con dos flores de campana, arrojó tres claveles blancos en la mezcla y terminó con una gardenia que el florista creó como un ramo con una sonrisa conocida<em>, por alguna razón</em>. Cuando terminó, regresó a la casa con el ramo en sus manos y Serena se quedó boquiabierta al verlo llegar y depositarlo en sus brazos.</p>
<p>"Cuando regalas un ramo de flores, nunca das pares que siempre perjudican, por lo que en sí mismo <em>(además del número siete)</em> es un símbolo de buena suerte. La flor Aster significa talismán de amor". Señaló la flor en cuestión, luego a la siguiente cuando la presentó y así sucesivamente. "La campanilla significa amor inquebrantable. El Clavel blanco <em>- Sé que no tienen ningún aroma, pero su simbología es como te veo -</em> significa dulce y encantador, pureza, inocencia y fidelidad. Finalmente, Gardenia significa amor secreto, felicidad y buena suerte".</p>
<p>Serena comenzó a llorar, dejó el ramo sobre la mesa por alguna razón y saltó sobre Harry, abrazándolo con fuerza. <em>¿Qué pasa en el...?</em></p>
<p>"Gracias, Harry-kun".</p>
<p>"No es la flor del espectáculo Midnight Zero, pero con suerte te dará tanta suerte para encontrar un novio como afirman que su flor lo hace".</p>
<p>Serena solo lloró más fuerte y Harry se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer. Detrás de Serena vio a Shingo fingiendo abrazar el aire, por lo que Harry se apresuró a pasar sus brazos alrededor de la adolescente llorando<em>, agradecido por el niño que rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Harry nunca había abrazado a nadie antes (ni siquiera a Hermione y la Sra. Weasley y ambos le habían abrazado un par de veces)</em> .</p>
<p>"Papá."</p>
<p>Todos se congelaron,Serena<em> incluso dejó de llorar</em> y se volvió hacia Tommy en los brazos de la Sra. Tsukino.</p>
<p>"¿Qué acabas de decir, Tommy?" Pregunto Harry</p>
<p>"Papá." El pequeño bebé refunfuñó mientras hacía las manos en dirección a Harry.</p>
<p>Harry fue quien comenzó a llorar ahora, se apresuró a ir a buscar a su hijo y abrazarlo.</p>
<p>"Eso es, bebé, papá está aquí".</p>
<p>
  <strong>::</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Miércoles 22 de marzo de 1995</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">POV de TS</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Serena se apresuró hacia Naru-chan cuando llegó al aula.</p>
<p>"Tommy-kun dijo ayer su primera palabra: «Papá»."</p>
<p>"Harry-san debe estar en el país de los sueños". Naru-chan estuvo de acuerdo extático y Serena asintió.</p>
<p>"Lo que me recuerda, Harry-kun me dio un ramo de flores que dan buena suerte en el amor porque sabe que no puedo escribir una carta de amor lo suficientemente buena para el espectáculo Midnight Zero".</p>
<p>Inmediatamente, Yumiko-chan y Kuri-chan se acercaron.</p>
<p>"¿Oh? ¿Tienes novio?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Te dio un ramo de flores que significa amor, ¿no?" El trío preguntó divertido y Serena los miró boquiabierto.</p>
<p>"De todos modos... Naru-chan, ¿fue tu nombre el que escuché en el programa Midnight Zero anoche?" Preguntó en su lugar y las otras chicas se volvieron hacia la pelirroja de inmediato, quien asintió.</p>
<p>Naru-chan sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolso.</p>
<p>"Llegó esta mañana". Ella estuvo de acuerdo.</p>
<p>La abrió y mostró la flor.</p>
<p>"Oh... Haruna-sensei tenía uno igual".</p>
<p>"¿Oh? Entonces el Haruna de la otra noche..." todos compartieron miradas horrorizadas, antes de que Naru-chan se pusiera la flor como un broche.</p>
<p>Al igual que Naru-chan, de repente se puso muy somnoliento y se cayó. Serena se inclinó hacia adelante y estaba a punto de despertarla, cuando un ataque de cansancio la golpeó y se quedó dormida.</p>
<p>
  <strong>::</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">POV de HJP</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>"¡Harry-kun!</em>"</p>
<p>Harry dejó caer el ingrediente sobre la poción, que inmediatamente explotó. Se estremeció cuando su tutor privado le devolvió la mirada. Harry volvió a mirar al gato negro que corría hacia él.</p>
<p>"¿Qué pasó?" El gato negro miró al Tutor Privado de Harry, de repente se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. "Kamijō-kateikyōshi tiene magia como yo".</p>
<p>Antes de que el Tutor privado pudiera criticarlo por hablar con un gato, Luna aceptó que, dado que el Tutor privado tenía magia, estaba de acuerdo con un gato que hablaba.</p>
<p>"Serena-chan ha caído en coma como las otras chicas".</p>
<p>Harry hizo un hechizo de limpieza sobre sí mismo mientras su Tutor Privado miraba boquiabierto al gato.</p>
<p>"Me tengo que ir [<strong>señor</strong>]".</p>
<p>"Potter-san..."</p>
<p>"Hay una criatura dando vueltas por Tokio atacando a las personas por su fuente de vida. Si no voy, estas chicas no se despertarán. Intenté ir a los Aurores, me dijeron que está relacionado con los muggles, así que aparentemente está fuera de sus manos porque aparentemente está prohibido en Japón la interacción con muggles".</p>
<p>Los labios del tutor Kamijō se adelgazaron.</p>
<p>"¿De qué mal estamos hablando?"</p>
<p>Harry se llevó una mano al cuello y desabrochó el glamour que había levantado.</p>
<p>"Una de esas criaturas casi me sofocó hasta la muerte cuando detuve su suministro de alimento. Cada una de estas criaturas ataca de manera diferente, pero siempre se centran en la fuente de vida de las personas".</p>
<p>"Harry-kun..." susurró Luna, obviamente desconocida del extremo del ataque.</p>
<p>"Muy bien, vete, pero no dejes que los muggles te vean haciendo magia obvia. Querré que la poción esté lista y que tu elfo doméstico la deje en mi escritorio mañana por la mañana".</p>
<p>Harry asintió y el tutor privado se fue. Se inclinó y recogió a Luna, se apresuró a su habitación cuando Donna apareció para limpiar el desorden.</p>
<p>"¿Cómo llegaron exactamente a Serena-chan? ¿De qué mal estamos hablando?" Preguntó Harry cuando llegó a su habitación, se apresuró a recoger al bebé dormido y tirar de él en las bufandas. [<strong>Bella, llévanos a los tres al área de vestimenta libre cerca del hospital de Serena</strong>] " Preguntó.</p>
<p>Bella apareció, agarró a Harry y Luna y los teletransportó antes de desaparecer. Con Luna sobre su hombro como una bufanda, Harry corrió calle abajo, se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y entró al hospital. Fue hasta la habitación de Serena y corrió hacia ella. Miró a todas las chicas con una flor extraña y luego a Serena. El único sin flor. Sacó la capa y la dejó caer sobre la cama, tomó su varita y señaló a la niña dormida.</p>
<p>"¿Harry-kun?" Luna comenzó.</p>
<p><strong><em>[¡Enervar! </em></strong><strong>]</strong> Un hechizo rojo golpeó a Serena directamente en el pecho y ella se despertó con un salto. Harry respiró aliviado. "¿Dónde está ese show?"</p>
<p>"¿Harry-kun?"</p>
<p>"El show de la carta de amor de medianoche. Cada una de estas chicas tiene una flor alienígena". Él gruñó.</p>
<p>Serena se sentó todavía acostumbrándose a estar despierta y luego sus ojos crecieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió. Ella asintió y se puso de pie, se puso los zapatos y Harry tiró su capa de invisibilidad sobre los dos. Salieron del hospital y solo cuando estaban afuera y fuera de la vista, se guardó la capa.</p>
<p>"Eso podría haber sido útil ayer cuando intenté ingresar a la estación de radio FM Nr 10". Se quejó Serena.</p>
<p>"Ayer no sabíamos que había algo mal con la estación de radio". Harry discutió. "¿Puedes caminar?"</p>
<p>Serena dio varios pasos sola y luego asintió, comenzando a apresurarse por el camino con Harry justo a su lado.</p>
<p>"¡Oh no... Tommy-kun!" Serena recordó de repente.</p>
<p>"Déjame apurarme acerca de mi [<strong>hijo</strong>,] solo llévanos allí. Necesitamos matar al Yōma antes de que continúe drenando a esas mujeres y termine dejándolas secas".</p>
<p>Los ojos de Serena crecieron y asintieron. Harry miró a Tommy mientras los dos adolescentes corrían por el camino. El bebé estaba mirando hacia atrás desde sus bufandas, Harry se puso la bufanda sobre la cabeza para esconderlo y activar la protección de la sala en las bufandas mágicas.</p>
<p>'<em>Lo siento, Tommy. </em>'</p>
<p>
  <strong>::</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry luchó de frente contra este hombre rubio que se hacía llamar Jadeite. Esperaba que Sailor Moon tuviera mejor suerte que él, ya que seguía luchando para no recibir un golpe y seguía luchando contra el hombre. Justo cuando Harry fue arrojado sobre su trasero y levantó los <em>brazos para proteger las bufandas,</em> una rosa golpeó a Jadeite en la mejilla. Jadeite se llevó una mano a la cara antes de mirar al hombre enmascarado. Se burló de Harry y luego desapareció, antes de aparecer ante un agujero negro en el cielo y ser absorbido por el interior. El agujero negro desaparece justo después.</p>
<p>"¡Uizādo-kun!"</p>
<p>Sailor Moon corrió al lado de Harry y lo abrazó mientras lloraba. Harry gimió.</p>
<p>"Solo dale las gracias a Tuxedo Mask por mí, ¿quieres?" Argumentó.</p>
<p>Sailor Moon frunció el ceño, miró hacia atrás y vio al tipo que siempre hacía que sus ojos se volvieran corazones casi literales. Cuando la niña se apresuró a ir a agradecer, la otra se fue. Luna se acercó a Harry y miró hacia atrás.</p>
<p>"¿Estás bien?"</p>
<p>"Necesito llegar a casa e ir a hacer esa poción o Kamijō-kateikyōshi tendrá mi cabeza". Discutió cansado.</p>
<p>
  <strong>::</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Domingo 26 de marzo de 1995</span>
</p>
<p>Harry se quedó quieto cuando el profesor Snape se apresuró a la mañana siguiente y lo castigó por faltar a clases. Escuchando cada segundo mientras el hombre seguía y seguía lo irresponsable que era Harry por suponer que podía hacer lo que quería y que no había ningún problema. Que no tenía responsabilidades.</p>
<p>Luego, el domingo, después de que Harry terminó de limpiar cada caldero hasta que quedó impecable, llamaron a la puerta principal. Harry miró confundido desde el último caldero. <em>¿Puerta?</em></p>
<p>El profesor Snape fue a ver.</p>
<p>"¿Snape-hakase, creo?" Preguntó la voz del señor Tsukino.</p>
<p>"Si." El profesor Snape estuvo de acuerdo con una voz obvia de <em>"ve al grano"</em>.</p>
<p>"Mi familia y yo estamos preocupados por Harry-san. Desde el miércoles, cuando salvó a mi hija desde que la drogaron para inducirle al coma, no ha dicho nada. Ni una llamada ni una carta como la última vez".</p>
<p>Harry se puso rojo intenso.</p>
<p>"[¡<strong>Potter</strong>!]" El profesor Snape llamó y Harry corrió hacia la entrada. "¿Es esto cierto?"</p>
<p>"[<strong>Sí</strong> <strong>señor</strong>.]"</p>
<p>"Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"</p>
<p>"Porque nunca escuchas cuando te digo algo. Siempre asume lo peor de mí por ser como mi [<strong>padre</strong>]". Harry espetó enojado, cansado de poco sueño y horas sin parar de aterrizar, solo para tensarse. <strong><em>[Mierda...]</em></strong></p>
<p>El profesor Snape obviamente se preparó para responder, pero el Sr. Tsukino entró a la casa sin ser invitado y sacó al mago a una habitación lateral. La Sra. Tsukino y Serena se acercaron a Harry, mirándolo.</p>
<p>"¿Qué estabas haciendo? Apestas".</p>
<p>"Me castigó por perder mis clases privadas con Kamijō-kateikyōshi por <em>'ninguna razón aparente',</em> así que tuve que limpiar a mano toda la... colección de frascos de su... laboratorio casero". Harry se encogió de hombros. "Para obtener madurez y un sentido de responsabilidad".</p>
<p>La Sra. Tsukino gimió.</p>
<p>"¿Dónde está Tommy-kun?"</p>
<p>"En el piso de arriba."</p>
<p>"Ve a buscarlo y una muda de ropa para ustedes dos".</p>
<p>"Pero... estoy castigado". Argumentó confundido. "No puedo irme..."</p>
<p>Serena agarró la muñeca de Harry, tiró de él por el pasillo y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Levantó a Tommy mientras,<em> inseguro,</em> Harry colocaba dos cambios diferentes de ropa en su maleta.</p>
<p>"Estaba realmente preocupada, ¿sabes? Intenté contactarte pero no pude. Ni siquiera Luna-chan logró hacerlo. Hubo una epidemia de animales falsos que Otōto había conseguido y..."</p>
<p>"¿Dónde está la tienda?" Harry preguntó, mirando a la chica.</p>
<p>"Me he ocupado de eso". Ella argumentó de rojo intenso. "Eso es lo que me preocupa aún más. Que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que ocurrió un ataque".</p>
<p>Harry se masajeó las cejas.</p>
<p>"Lo siento, Serena-chan". Argumentó. "Y me alegra que puedas manejar un caso tú sola. Te estás volviendo más fuerte".</p>
<p>Serena le devolvió la sonrisa por los elogios. Regresaron a la entrada y Harry vio al Profesor Snape con una mirada de quién acababa de tragar un limonero entero. Harry salió y entró en el auto de los Tsukinos antes de que condujeran por la carretera hacia la Residencia Tsukino en Minato-ku, Azabu-Jūban.</p>
<p>"¿Señor...?"</p>
<p>"Acabo de recordarle al amigo de tu okāsan que estás emancipado y que tienes la edad suficiente para tomar tus propias decisiones". El muggle discutió con las manos apretadas alrededor del volante. "Además de explicarle cómo<em>, cuando escuchaste del coma,</em> te apresuraste al lado de mi musume y descubriste que esas extrañas flores eran la causa del problema, ya que <em>(gracias a tu obvio estudio)</em> sabías que no eran flores normales". El hombre agregó. "Él no es tu guardián; no tiene nada que decir sobre lo que sucede contigo".</p>
<p>"Es dueño de la casa". Harry argumentó incierto mientras conducían hacia el área de residencia donde los Tsukinos tenían su casa. "No puedo pagar Tommy, los estudios privados y una casa sola por mucho tiempo. Incluso si mis padres me dejaron con dinero".</p>
<p>El Sr. Tsukino asintió mientras pensaba. Finalmente, estacionaron y Harry fue dirigido adentro. Se preparó un baño y se sonrojó cuando Shingo se unió a él. <em>No estar avergonzado de bañarse con alguien, sino por la cantidad de problemas que estaba causando a esta pareja.</em></p>
<p>::</p>
<p>Notas: Si lees la historia original, veras que los nombres son diferentes. Ya que en Latinoamérica les cambiaron los nombres a Serena Tsukino (Usagi Tsukino) y Darien Chiba (Mamoru Chiba). Fuera de eso todo es igual. </p>
<p>Ps. No se pueden poner emoticones, asi que imaginalos</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>